Rylee
|derived = |level =6 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |class =Citizen |combat style=Default |CK race =HumanRace |actor =Amanda Philipson |dialogue =TraderRylee.txt |edid =TraderRylee |baseid = |refid = }} Trader Rylee is a trader in 2287 and she originates from Vault 81. She can initially be found at Longneck Lukowski's Cannery, arguing with the current owner, Theodore Collins. Afterwards, she may appear at any unmarked location for random encounters. Rylee can also be recruited as a "level 4", as soon as the trading emporium is unlocked and built in any settlement with a population of 10 or more. Background Through dialogue, the Sole Survivor learns that Rylee grew up in Vault 81, hence the vault suit, but she left the vault to become a trader. Rylee also notes that her Pip-Boy broke, and she threw it away. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Encounter locations After the initial encounter she can be found at the following locations: * The campfire northwest of Westing Estate. After fast traveling to the location, the player only needs to follow the fence to their right, down to the riverbank. The site is unlit, but easy to spot, and is also a source of random encounters. * The campfire south of Walden Pond. To find it, first go southeast from the pond's center to an unmarked trader in a shack (who sells both cat meat and sizable quantities of junk), then head due south from his dwelling. Immediately south of a field containing a large quantity of glowing fungus is a rock outcropping; the site is below this rock in a ravine. It is unlit and contains a partially eaten human skeleton along with an assortment of pet food dishes and dog armor. Random encounters also occur here. * Campfire northwest of Old Gullet sinkhole. It is yet unclear whether or not this is actually the campfire for the Mass Containment Fusion Shed, listed below. * A campfire that is due southwest of Peabody house and some distance due south of the Quincy police station. It is an unlit campfire, so it may be hard to spot. It is also a source for random encounters. * The campfire just off the road going east out of Concord, on the north end of the city. The campsite is lit by a fire, that doubles as a cooking station, and is easy to spot. It is also the site of random encounters. * The campfire near Mass Fusion containment shed. Depending on how they arrive, players should circle the building until a lit campfire next to a pickup truck is located. SPECIAL NOTE: the site in question has a series of small side-quests which, if completed, will "dry up" the spot and no further encounters or NPCs will spawn there. Players wishing to farm the spot for merchants should reload their games to an earlier point and/or try again at another time if they see a situation in progress as opposed to a merchant they wish to recruit. * Campsite southwest of Museum of Witchcraft. The campsite in question is an unlit lean-to with a bare mattress frame. * The camping site due west of relay tower 1DL-109, on a dam walkway; while the campsite itself is unlit, it can be easily viewed by the player from the relay tower using V.A.T.S. to see if someone is there, without having to go down to look. * A campsite to the east of the ArcJet Systems building. From the front of the building, go east on the road that runs right in front of it. Immediately after a stop sign on a road going south, is a dirt road that forks southeast of the thoroughfare. Immediately to the south and east of a small section of wooden fence and a barrel that is on this path, lies the campsite which is unlit. Players can expect mostly random encounters, usually against enemies ranging from feral dogs to synth patrols and even yao guai, but the occasional merchant does show up as well, from time to time. * At or around the Slog. * Inside Longneck Lukowski's Cannery. Notes * As a settler, Rylee cannot be given weapons or apparel, as she does not have the settler trade dialogue. It is unclear if this is tied to the recruitment bug associated with her. ** Rylee's inability to equip better weapons or armor is somewhat balanced out by the fact that, as a named NPC, she has more health than a generic unnamed settler. ** If assigned to a trading emporium she offers multiple shipments of a single building material. * Before setting out to provoke a chance meeting at one of the random encounter spots listed above it's worth checking back at the cannery, especially when Mystery Meat was not started. * During the recruiting process she might give a confused response to the players choice of settlement and in consequence is not successfully recruited. This can eventually be solved by reinitiating the dialogue and choosing the settlement again or it may help to choose a different settlement. Either way, there should be an affirmative response from her. Appearances Trader Rylee appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * If one talks to Rylee while she is still inside Longneck Lukowski's Cannery, she may walk away in mid-conversation, possibly locking-out a dialogue branch. * If she is successfully recruited and moved to a settlement, she may permanently disappear after a while, ending up in an inaccessible test cell. In her absence, she will still count towards the settlement's population, and remain allocated to any assigned role. ** She can be returned using console commands. Use the command to select Rylee, then use the function , followed by , then . * She may never lose her status as "hireable," continually offering the dialogue choice of being able to be recruited, and may continue to perform a default action (such as farming) even when assigned to a trader stand in the settlement, and acting/speaking as if the player had met her in the game world. ** A potential fix is to use the console command and then talk about her vault suit. * When trying to recruit her she may not go to settlement and also may continue to offer the dialogue choice of being recruited and each time you offer the job in the settlement, the settlement personnel number may rise by one each time you offer. * As of patch 1.08 on the PS4 and PC, it is possible that she will not offer in dialogue the option to be recruited if one has already completed Mystery Meat and meets her later. The dialogue option of "People getting sick?" may remain even after it has been discussed. ** However, it is possible to use the console to move her to settlement and make her the players lvl 4 merchant, but the "People getting sick?" will remain. (If one uses the console to teleport to her, the player will find themself in the sandbox) * If the player doesn't talk to Lukowski after the initial argument between Rylee and him, then go outside and talk to her, with all requirements met, and recruit her, she may respond with "I'm confused," and the option to send her to a settlement will be removed. She will go to the settlement and become part of the settlement, but there is no way to change her equipment. **Using and will allow you to interact with her inventory temporarily. * If Rylee has left the Longneck Lukowski's Cannery, and the Automatron (add-on) has been installed, then Rylee may become permanently disabled, and you will be unable to find her for recruitment. ** Using , , , and resolves the problem. Category:Fallout 4 unique settlement merchants Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Vault 81 characters es:Rylee fr:Rylee ru:Торговец Райли uk:Торговець Райлі